The Words I Believe In
by Heatherkins
Summary: Arnold has finally gotten the one thing he's been dreaming about since forever - the return of his parents, who have come to take Arnold to live with them in London. The only thing is, now he's not so sure if he wants to believe - and it could be due to t


-- Prologue --  
  
Authors Notes: I have no idea what possessed me to write a story centered around 'Hey, Arnold!'. I've always been fond of the show, though, and as I've been searching fanfiction.net, I couldn't help but notice that not many people I've seen have stories about Arnold's parents ever coming back -- and that'd be such a nice thing, doncha agree?! Thusly, I came up with the story. This prologue is going to be short, simple, and sweet, only because I want to get into the actual nitty gritty details of the story within actual chapters, and not focus too much attention on this particular area. So forgive me for that. I'd also like to note that I don't remember where exactly it was that Arnold's parents traveled to -- x.x. so I'm just going to say that it's somewhere in Africa. Hehe. Okay. That's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in 'Hey Arnold' and I doubt I ever will, unless the creator decides he'd like to have a shiny nickel and a button for it.. O.o;; WOO!!  
  
============  
  
Somewhere, within Africa. -  
  
============  
  
"And, as you have sworn, you are aware of the fact that if our humble civilization were to be revealed to other places, you would be sentenced to 11 more years within our prison. " "Yes," the couple replied with dry, raspy voices - desperation obvious in both of their weary tones. It had been a good 15 years that they were sentenced to their prison with the Green Eye people, blamed for the failure to properly heal those of the their clan -- leaving only half of their dilapidated civilization still standing. Nevertheless, they had a strong army -- and army that outnumbered the two, no matter how strong and determined they had been to get back to their baby boy. "We then release you," the chief said with a lack of emotion to his voice. He wasn't at all in favor of the release of them - because of their failure to come up with an antidote, his wife and his child had died from the deadly disease. "You'll find the vital equipment for your journey stored in the area cleared for your departure," he added dryly. They simply nodded, the brunette with tears in her eyes, as she held tight to her husband's callused hand. "Thank you," they both muttered politely -- they would not do anything to upset this man, who had given them permission to leave and go back to their home. They could not risk another few years in prison - the brunette woman had such sad eyes now that signified her great pain, and the man had lost his cheery disposition long ago, after many failed attempts to escape their prison. Now, their only intent was to make it home -- home, to their baby. As they prepared to board the small, yet manageable aircraft given to them by the Green Eyes, the man turned to eye the shorter, scraggly young man who was standing nearby. He wore a straw hat and looked on with a hazy view, as if he were thinking of times long ago. "Again, I apolo -- " "Don't." The man's reply was simple and short - he couldn't find it in his overly generous heart to forgive the man who had begged him to go on this one last journey. Surely, he would've known the price of their failure would be such cruel imprisonment. He had lived with these people - he knew how they worked. And because of his selfish behavior, they had left their one-year-old baby, all alone. "Si, my friend. You go now. Return to your baby," he replied meekly, his head downcast so that the brim of his wide, lopsided straw hat shadowed his dark eyes. "No longer is he a baby, my . friend," he spat out rather hatefully - it even surprised the female woman, who's eyes watered a bit at his slightly harsh tone, and she seemed to shake, look suddenly as if she was much, much weaker. "I'm sorry, darling. Let's go home now," he added with a false enthusiasm that seemed to brighten her spirits. She smiled a bit, and he feigned a happy look towards her, as they both prepared their long-since worn gear, and readied themselves. -- then, it was time for take-off.back to their old life which could only seem new. 


End file.
